broken darkness
by Fallon Waterrider
Summary: what if the dursleys were nice, what if he had friends. what if he had music
1. Chapter 1

Petunia was thinking about Vernon, mainly the way he had changed from a kind loving soul, to a mean angry man. He used to take her on walks across the moonlit beach and buy her ice cream. Now though the most romantic thing they have done is her make him a roast dinner. He had also started to change her son she saw him steal a young girls toy at school. She knows she has to tell him she didn't know how though or how he would react.

She told him that night. He agreed to change, he worked out he was turning into his abusive and cold hearted father. The next morning he went to the gym got a trainer and just worked to get the fat off. He started to spend time with his 4 yer old son playing in the park and at the beach, and she started to think of why she hated her sister, Lily, she knew she was jealous of her. Jealous of her ginger hair and emerald eyes, the magic she held in the palm of her hand. She started hating her when her parents gave her more attention then herself. The fact they were always prouder of something Lily had done, than something she had done, and the fact she couldn't go to Hogwarts. She knew that now, and was getting over it.

About a month after the talk she had found Lily's trunk in the attic. All her old potions, defense and the other subjects stacked neatly in subject and school years in order 1st then 2nd and so on. As she was scanning though the books she found out that muggles people with now magic could make potions and work with runes as they were done with chemicals and ancient text not magic. So she study those books, she made the burn paste and froze it to make it last longer, and some of potions in a girls potion book such as a hair de-frizzier, and spot remover. Also putting some runes on the freezer to make it always cold with out the use of electrify and making the attic impenetrable so if any potions spill they wouldn't seep into the floor and ceiling. Vernon was also on weight lose potions to make it easier and quicker.

It was Halloween when everything changed though, the evening started as normal Dudley choose two movies and some plain popcorn and they watched them as a family. When it was 11 that night Dudley was curled up in between them with a small amount of popcorn in his bright blonde hair. She slowly picks them out and placed them in the empty popcorn bowl. She the curled up with her son and husband on the sofa.

Dumbledore waited for the light at number 4 privet drive to go out before he de-lighted the area with his putter-outer. He slowly walked up to the very stiffly sat cat by the wall,

"Minerva I know that's you"

The cat moved a way from the wall and morphed back into her human form.

"how did you know it was me"

"Madam I have never seen a cat sit of stiffly"

"I don't know why we couldn't leave him with a wizarding family. He would so much more ready for when he came to Hogwarts."

"Yes but he would also know of his fame and fortune from the death of his parents, also there are the blood wards" Minerva McGonagall signed she knew she wouldn't get through to him but so far of what she had seen today she couldn't fault anything. They had a well mannered son and a clean house and garden but still.

"So when is Hagrid coming?" she inquired with her eyes scanning the surrounding area for nosy muggles.

"Any minute now" and as he said that a loud rumbling could be heard from the black night, as the rumbling got closer you could see a large man on a dark green motorbike with a side cart. The motorbike groaned as the man pushed of the motorbike and went to get a sleeping child from the other cart and a thin blanket.

"Hagrid, where did you get that monstrosity." Hagrid shifted the child in his arms, and walked to wards Dumbledore.

"The young sirus black sir." (not attempting accent)

"How is the child?"

"He fell asleep over derby" at that you could see a slight snuggling in hagrids arms.

Dumbledore pointed him to the correct door and Hagrid walked and place the slumbering child on the cold doorstep with the note that Dumbledore had given to him.

"See you back at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as he twirled and left the area.

"I've better be of have animals to feed and all."

McGonagall turned to the sleeping child muttered a good morning and left. The rising pink and golden sunrise shinning light on the similar street.


	2. Chapter 2

When petunia woke that morning she was wondering why she was on the sofa but then smiles they had family time it was hard to get now with Vernon at work and Dudley school and her finishing her training to be a doctor. Slowly see lifted her healthy, kind, sharing son of her to collect the milk from the front door.

Petunia screamed there sitting on the front door was a long blacked haired girl with green emerald eyes and pale skin looking up at her. she past her the letter, as she was reading she found t was he sisters child and they had been murdered, and she was a he.

Harry was sitting in the lounge with Dudley playing cards or well Dudley teaching and him trying to remember the game. "what are we going to do with him" said Vernon in the kitchen. She frowned and replied "we are going to look after him, my sister would of done the same for us."

Vernon smiled that's what he hoped she'd say. "Well I'll got to the store and pick some things up."

"wait we'll go together lets make a day of it we can go next week, for now though I'll put Harry in one of Dudley's smaller outfits as he is so tiny." She was looking at Harry as she said this and she just released how much. Dudley was 4 and was the average height and weight but even not knowing the weight but knowing the date of birth and his height he was very small, 4 inches shorter then Dudley. "I'm going to make him some food"

She had made him a beef sandwich when she asked him what he liked. He scoffed it down, so she made him another one. She hen sat down to write a list on things to do.

Clothes-Harry

See if vaccinated- Harry

If not get him vaccinated- Harry

Books-both

Toys-Harry

Petunia stuck the list to the fridge. She hen went in to the lounge and saw Harry yawning, remembering it said he defeated the bad wizard maybe him is tired and also she didn't know how long he was awake for last night and this morning. "Harry" she called out in to the living room. "do you want to go to sleep for a bit" Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded drowsily. She walked towards him picked him up and decided he needed to eat a little bit more. She then ask Dudley if we could use his room for a will for Harry. He nodded. She carried him up stairs and smiled before had he would of never done that before.

When petunia got to the room she changed him into some of Dudley's pj's and tucked him into the bed. "Harry, sleep as much as you want." He nodded and curled p and slept.

It was week later when they had time to go shopping. First Harry didn't have a birth certificate and so they had to explain why and get one and then had to get him vaccinated, he didn't like that but he put up less of a fuss then Dudley. Then they took him to the mall.

They had been walking around for hours and finally they were finished they were on the way to the exit when Harry suddenly stopped. When petunia turned back she saw he was staring at a electric guitar in the display window. It was a bright blue with a pile of skulls on, with bright white flashes in the background. Petunia went to Harry "would you like that" Harry nodded he hadn't really been saying much since his parents died but he still was happy and all. "Now Harry if we get this for you you'll have to practice, and be good enough to play to your family and the queen" Harry nodded, he was thinking he was nodding so much he thought his head was going to fall off.

Petunia went in to the shop with Harry and Dudley while Vernon stayed outside with the bags. The price was quite cheap and you also got free music books and a pick. As Harry and Dudley were walking around something caught Dudley's eye, it was a bass guitar it was blue though almost black at one end and a slightly lighter navy blue at the other. Dudley know he want this he would be good enough for there family and the queen as well. Dudley walked back to his mum. "Please can I have one a well."

To the casher she asked can you wait a few more minutes as the store was about to close. The casher nodded his 2 piercing in his ear hitting each other. Petunia followed Dudley over to where Harry was still standing reading the tag that was attached to the stand. She liked the style of this one better the Harry's just because this one was not skulls. It was a also a child size one. Petunia asked Harry to go get the casher as they would like to buy another guitar.

As they walked out the shop Harry was carrying his guitar in its hard case and Dudley was doing the same. Petunia was carrying the bag of book, tuner's (as there were to guitars) and over accessories they will need, such as amps. Vernon went to the quick and took the amps from petunia and she took some the bags of shopping, there wasn't many as they had already taken some back to the car.

when they got home Harry and Dudley ran to their rooms to put away there toys and clothes they had left the guitars downstairs as they wanted to have a go on them before tea. When Dudley's mum called for dinner they had only just finished helping Harry stock his wardrobe with his toys and clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two and a half months since Harry's parents had died and today it was Christmas and there were many under the tree. Marge Vernon's sister was not coming other as she wanted there family back the way were, so fat unhealthy , and a spoilt son, so they were cutting ties with her. Harry and Dudley had an equal share of presents well as much as they could Harry had 8 and Dudley 10.

Dudley had woken them up early around 5:00 so that they could have breakfast and before presents, play board games and build a snowman as it had snowed heavily the night before. So they made breakfast Dudley making the toast and Harry getting the beans, Vernon preparing the ingredients and petunia cooking, so they could have a full English breakfast for Christmas.

When they had finished it was around 6so they went to play outside, they had numerous snowball fights and making snow angels and snowmen. Harry had to say this was one of the best Christmases he had had, because when his parents were still alive they couldn't leave the house or the bad man would come, though he came anyway.

It was nearly time to open presents, Dudley loved this bit of the day though this was there first Christmas like this, though this was the best one ever. He had someone to play with snow and his father and mother even played and also later him and Harry where going to play something on there guitars.

Dudley and Harry's present opening skills were very different Vernon observed, Dudley like to rip in to the paper examine the front of it and put it down to grab another one where as Harry picked up a present unwrapped it carefully so the paper was not damaged then examine the whole of the present reading all the writing as well he would then carefully u it to the side aiming to play with it tomorrow.

Knowing the relatives had been informed they had said both child thing 1 from each pair of relatives. The best gift Dudley had found so far was a book on world famous bass guitarist and he knew that is what'd to be, in a band with Harry playing the bass guitar.

The best gift Harry had found was slightly different to Dudley all the thing he had found so far were music books on how to play the violin. As Harry was on the last present he realized how much of a bigger size it was to anything else, as he unwrapped the smoky silver wrapping paper he was wondering what it was. He pull back the last pieces of paper and found a black and silver leather case, he slowly unclasped the clips to hold it together and lifted the lid, his eyes widened at the sight of a black polished violin. He smiled as he realized they had all worked collectively o give him books , cds and tuners as Harry looked at the note inside it read. _"your mother lily was very good at the violin and preformed in many concerts, make her proud from great nanna Romania and great granddad Alfred."_. they had brought that before you where born_._, they said I know that boy is going to be musical so give this to him and help him live his dream.

As she finished saying this Harry bit his lip and smiled the biggest smile petunia had ever seen. She smiled back and stunned to Dudley "I don't want you to play your at certain times of day ok. Now if you go get you guitars I shall show you what it is." As they came back Vernon and petunia were carrying all there musical presents and also they were carrying there guitars and music books, they went in to the hall why and pointed at the door under the stairs, this is for you." The 5 and 6 year olds look in confusion. "there are stairs leading to the basement with has been furnished with wooden for plaster for the walls and ceiling, a book shelf and lots of power sockets also lead tape so you don't fall over the wires. But if you got down there I want you to tell me ok" the two boy nodded and opened the door under the stairs. They slowly walked down the stairs.

As they got to the bottom of the wooden stairs they looked in wonder at the white walls and ceiling. There was a bookshelf, a wardrobe, desk computer chairs even paint and writing equipment, one of the best things about it though it wad there's they didn't have to share it with anyone. As the 2 young boys sevade the room they saw a black cloth over. Petunia walked up to it and yanked on the sheet, with a great whoosh a gleaming full sized black and red drum kit.

Dudley looked up at his mum "is this mine" she nodded


	4. Chapter 4

It was Harry's first day at school, and yesterday petunia made sure he was ready. He had his bag packed with stationary, a reading book –petunia had been surprised when she found he could all ready read and write -and a notebook. When she had registered him for the school she as Harry what his full name was as it wasn't mentioned in the letter Dumbledore he left with him. Biting his lip as he thought he then replied Hadrian James Potter. She smiled at him as she told her. She had also planed what he was wearing and he then changed it. Even though he was young petunia could tell he was into fashion shopping around the mall Harry had helped her pick out outfits for her and Vernon as well as himself.

That morning Harry came down in black jeans and a red and blue striped t-shirt, he dropped his skull school bag in the hall then headed to the kitchen. Petunia gave him a hug and then went to prepare Harrys lunch not adding things like nuts or meat products as he was allergic and didn't agree with the killing of animals for food. Once finished she placed by his bag and went to make Dudleys.

When Dudley came down stair Harry looked disgusted, he had worn just anything, but he couldn't do anything as his cousin was stubborn so there was no chance in changing in to something different. As petunia finished making Dudleys lunch she took down three bowls from the cupboard and made them all breakfast.

Once they were finished and cleaned up as Dudley had gotten some of the food on the table and Harry the floor, they went to brush there teeth and hair as Harry tried to push it down unsuccessfully petunia took pity on he and got some hair gel and stuck it down, when Harry saw the effect of it and his flat hair he began to experiment and ended up with a Mohawk. He was like Lilly when she was younger dressing up and changing her hair styles and clothes. Once finished they both went down to the cupboard and play so far they had learnt Versailles masquerade and Versailles Philia and where learning some more.

They played for a hour before they had to go to school. Petunia escorted the 2 children saying hello to passing parents on bikes and children on scooters that she knew around the neighborhood. When they got to the gates at the front of the primary school Dudley pulled away and headed towards his group of friends near the play equipment.

Harry hid be hide his aunt as he realized Dudley had all ready had friends. "Aunty can I start next year" petunia looked down and give him a big hug. "There are others that are just starting today." She looked around and pointed to a girl a little away from them that she had not seen when she picked Dudley up from school. "Like that girl there with the cherry red hair." Harry looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the girl. She turned and met his eye. The young girl pulled on her mum and dragged her towards him. "hello my names Marty this is my mum, what's your name


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello my name Hadrian, this is my aunt. She's called petunia. Would you like to play with me?" Marty's face lit up and she started to pull him toward the play area. The two parents smiled at each other and shock there head at the 2 children now playing on the monkey bars.

"So… what do you like doing? I like playing the electric guitar." Harry breathed in "so do I. also the violin my cousin plays the drums and bass." Smiling once more the 2 children continued to talk, laughing and using big gestures with there hands.

"Hello my name is Petunia Dursley" petunia said to the other parent as they watched the children. "Maria Johnson, I have Marty she just turned 5 on the 12th, I also have a 7 year old called mark."

The other woman replied. "I just have Dudley and Harry. Harry is late my sister's son as she died last Halloween." Seeing a look of pity in Marias eyes she quickly followed with.

"I haven't had a better 2 months, I mean I love my sister lily but were all happy and everyone is smiling and I house once again has lots of music around." Petunia didn't know why she was saying all this but Mrs. Johnson just was just one of those people.

"So they play instruments then."

Petunia nodded "electric guitar and violin for Harry also singing and Dudley plays bass guitar and drums. Do yours play?"

"Marty is learning electric guitar as well. Maybe they could be in a band." The two woman laugh but inside thinking of the possibilities of there children being world famous.

Across from them they saw their guardians laugh and were silently hoping that they could come over if they asked. After a few more minutes playing the bell rang, grabbing there bags from the adults giggling as they realized they had the same ones and went in to the big school building.

Harry couldn't wait from break not because he was hungry, for the first hour they had just played around with games and drawing (he could do that at home and with better equipment) and for the second they were counting up to ten and learning to write a sentence. At least Marty next to him was in the same boat she at this point in time was writing the lyrics to a song about a pencil she was staring at. In the end to try to stop the boredom he started to draw a picture of vines around the page were he was meant to be 'learning' the first ten letters in the alphabet.

When the bell rang Marty couldn't be happier dragging Harry outside to the benches. "this school only has us and classes 1 2 and 3 in this playground for break. I hear someone's parents asking because they were scared for the safety of there children" Harry nodded understanding.

When the class was let out for the end of the day Harry couldn't be happier, he loved hanging around with Marty but the school was so boring. They should know the alphabet by now, he had been learning 2 instruments singing and math's English science, and they don't even learn those subjects yet.

When they had collected there bags there parents and teacher had already started to chat, knowing they could be a while they dragged mark and Dudley to go play on the play equipment.

"Mrs. Dursley, Mrs. Johnson Marty and Harry were very disruptive today." The 2 parents looked at each other. "Really at home they are very studious, calm and polite." Mrs. Dursley said. "Harry was drawing on his work book and Marty was tapping out a annoying rhythm." The old lady all but screeched.

Mrs. Johnson asked "won't were you trying to teach them."

"The first 10 letters in the alphabet." The 2 parents tried not to laugh. "Very important for the school life and further, do you find this funny."

The 2 parents couldn't hold it any longer and laughed.

Seeing the laughing parents the 4 children came walking back to there parents and asked what was so funny. Ignoring them petunia said "they know there alphabet and there numbers, one wonder Dudley was so bored in class before you weren't teaching him anything interesting." Maria nodded as well. Huffing the teacher left to moan to her husband. Still laughing the 2 parent went together home both finding out that they walked and lived on the same street but had never met.


End file.
